


After All, We're All Friends Here

by moonlightxprincess13



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightxprincess13/pseuds/moonlightxprincess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It sound stupid," was Geno's only response, but he didn't go anywhere. Everyone looked at Flower expectantly. </p><p>"Fine, you can go first Geno." He stuck stared intently at Geno and waited. Kris rolled his eyes, but laughed anyway. He felt incredibly ridiculous, like he was back in Juniors with a bunch of hormonal teenage boys deprived of any normal social interaction. He laughed silently to himself as he realized the only difference between then and now was age. </p><p>"Okay. Sid, truth or dare?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All, We're All Friends Here

**Author's Note:**

> I present to you the Penguins Truth or Dare fic that I didn't know I needed! So, as a Flyers fan, I never thought I would be caught DEAD writing and Pens fic but oh well times change. A huge and wonderful thanks to the ever-lovely Skinner_girl who has put up with me and beta'd like a hero. 
> 
> Title comes from The Marianas song Truth or Dare (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M65xxk0FYhA)

Travel days were fun for Kris. Although he would never admit it to anyone, he still buzzed with the excitement of a child on their way to Disney World when he was waiting for the flight. There was just something about spending a few hours on a plane with his closest friends, his team, and not being expected to do anything except shoot the shit, sleep, and play copious amounts of video games. Today was no different as the boarded their chartered flight heading to Los Angeles, the start of a seven game road trip for the Penguins.

L.A., on the other side of the country, was one of the longest flights for an East Coast team, save for maybe Vancouver. Long flights could be tedious, and Kris has the vivid image of the last time the were all shoved into a tight space for a long period of time after a thorough defeat at the hands of Chicago and tensions had gotten near ballistic to the point where Sid and several others had to be separated and put into a make-shift time-out in different corners of the plane. And, because the front office clearly hates everyone on the team, their flight was leaving Pittsburgh around eight at night and set to arrive at about nine thirty local time in Los Angeles, or half past midnight for the guys, who were all still running on Eastern Standard Time. Kris was stepping onto the plane, looking for a seat, when Neal hip-checked him into an empty chair up front. "Ready for a rematch?" He was grinningly widely, reaching for his PS3 in his messenger bag. Kris rolled his eyes and followed him to the empty back of the plane, finding an isle seat on the opposite side of James. 

"Hey wait for me!" Sid had elbowed Flower to get his attention too before leaping out of his seat to meet the others in the back. Sid turned back to gather his stuff, already spread out all over his seat and the tray table in front of it. Flower followed close behind, occasionally pressing himself into Sid and complaining. 

"Move faster." He drew out the last word into a high pitch whine that drew looks from the rest of the team. "What? My legs are tired and I don't wanna stand. Besides why'd you have your shit spread out already we haven't even been on the plane for like five minutes." Sid turned around and flashed him a long-suffering look.

"You have got to be kidding me." The corners of his mouth turned up a little at the end, and the dance that Flower did broke the seriousness on his face. "You're ridiculous." He said taking a seat next to Neal, forcing him over to the window seat. Flower, on the other hand, was scrambling overtop of Kris as he was shouting about wanting a window seat.

"I know" Marc was smiling as he finally settled down next to Kris. "You are so on. All of you." 

~

They played Call of Duty for a solid length of time, and only stopping when Neal had beaten them all for at least the ten-thousandth time. "This is too easy, you all suck." He stuck out his tongue and shut off his game, reclining in his seat. 

"Only because you have no life," Kris shot back. "The rest of us have like, something better to do with our time." Sid laughed, nodding his head in agreement with Kris's statement. 

"You're all just jealous." He he kicked Sid's shin, staring out the window. They sat in silence for a few minutes, everyone lost in their own thoughts "What d'you guys wanna do now?" He looked back over, eyes full of excitement.

"You can all go the hell to sleep jesus christ" Duper shot back, turning to face them.

"Nah, we'll just have to be up again in like, a half an hour or so." Sid was checking his watch and shrugged. "No sense in sleeping now, but you can old man." A grin cracked itself across Sid's face as Duper turned back around, flipping them off as he went. They sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking, before Flower spoke.

"Dude, we should play Truth or Dare." He smiled like an idiot. Kris turned to look at him incredulously.

"You're almost thirty, dude," he laughed, making fun of the way Flower was speaking. He rolled his eyes in response.

"So? Get a few other guys back here it'll be fun." He looked at Sid and Neal for approval, and they were both too interested in what Flower had in mind to protest. Sid got up and managed to bring back Geno who looked completely confused. 

"Everyone else was busy, or ya know, mature." He smirked as he sat back down.

"Don't forget you're playing too, mister mature." Marc flipped him off as he turned to Geno.

"Sid say we play kid game," Geno was squinting at Flower. "Explain." 

"It's not a kids game, Geno." Flower shot daggers at Sid, sticking out his tongue. "But basically, you ask someone 'truth or dare' and they have to pick. If they say truth, they have to answer any question you ask. If they say dare, they have to do whatever you tell them to. It's fun." He was smiling.

"How do you win?" Geno was thinking deeply.

"You can't really win, you can only lose." Flower was almost bouncing in his seat trying to contain his excitement.

"Then how you lose?" His eyebrows were furrowed now.

"You lose if you back out of a question or a dare."

"It sound stupid," was Geno's only response, but he didn't go anywhere. Everyone looked at Flower expectantly. 

"Fine, you can go first Geno." He stared intently at Geno and waited. Kris rolled his eyes, but laughed anyway. He felt incredibly ridiculous, like he was back in Juniors with a bunch of hormonal teenage boys deprived of any normal social interaction. He laughed silently to himself as he realized the only difference between then and now was age. 

"Okay. Sid, truth or dare?"

"Uhh, truth," Sid replied. Geno's eyes filled with a mischief that unsettled Kris and must have scared the shit out of Sid as he squirmed under Geno's gaze. He nodded before asking.

"Ever have sex with real girl?" Flower's jaw damn near hit the floor and he was laughing so hard he slid a little out of his seat. Everyone else was cracking up too, except Sid who was blushing a violent shade of crimson. "Or guy? I don't judge." Flower completely hit the floor with the last question, despite Kris's best attempt to hold him in place. Neal just leaned forward to try and catch Sid's expression.

"I, do I, what, do I have to answer that?" He stammered out, he looked at Flower who was slowly pulling himself back into his seat. Still incapable of words, he nodded at Sid while wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. Sid fidgeted in his seat, taking a few seconds before answering.

"I, er ah, no." He looked down at the floor as he spoke. "I'm still a, ah, virgin." Everything was silent for a few moments until the strangled wheeze forced itself out of Flower's throat. He was bent over on Kris in laughter and clutching his stomach as he gasped for air.

"Dude you're fucking drooling all over me!" Kris shouted as he pushed the goalie off of him. 

"I think I'm gonna die." He managed to choke out. "Are you serious Sid?" Next to the ever reddening captain Neal was trying to stifle his laughter by biting his knuckle, but was slowly failing. Geno was just staring open mouthed in disbelief. Sid just nodded and swallowed, looking back up.

"But Sid so pretty!" Geno scoffed incredously. "You mean no girls want Sid?" Flower took one look at him, realized his face was serious, and then proceeded to double back over in laughter.

"Plenty of girls have found me pretty Geno. I just, I dunno. I was focused on hockey in high school and then I was drafted and I don't want my first time to be with a puck bunny okay?" He shifted uncomfortably. "I kind of want it to mean something." Flower just stared at him and coughs out one last laugh. "It's my turn now right? Okay Nealer, truth or dare?" He turned to face James as he spoke, trying to throw everyone's attention off of him.

"Truth" he smiled as he replied. 

"Were you happy when you were traded here?" Sid was asking with real concern on his face. Kris rolled his eyes; leave it to Sid to make everything about hockey.

"Yeah, I mean, it sucked to leave everyone in Dallas behind." He shrugged and met Sid's eyes. "But I like you guys. So yeah, I was." He smiled and punched Sid in the arm, making his face lighten.

"Jesus you guys are so boring!" Flower had the high-pitched whine back in his voice again as he sank back into his seat, kicking a little.

"Fine, truth or dare." James was looking at Flower. Flower sat up definitely.

"Dare."

"Fine." he replied calmly. He turned to deliberate with Sid briefly before saying: "I dare you to kiss Tanger." A devilish smile spread across his face as he watched everyone's reaction.

"Hey whoa that's okay for him but who said I was okay with it?" Kris was trying to protest and he looked turned to look at Flower out of desperation, hoping he would be calling Nealer out too, but it was too late. Kris turned just in time to see Marc's lips crash into his, and his hands cup his cheeks. Silently freaking out he waited for Flower to pull back, but he didn't. So Kris did the only reasonable thing he could think of and kissed him back, deeply. Letting one hand drop to Kris's shoulder Marc licked at his lower lip and Kris relented, granting Marc access. It was a mix of teeth clinking and tongues crossing, but their kiss slowly became frantic and somewhere behind him Kris heard Neal cat-calling. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart. 

"Oh. My. God," was all Sid could say. Geno was gaping open mouthed at the pair as Kris blushed deeply.

"Ha!" Flower said, wiping the spit from his mouth with his sleeve. "My turn then." He was smiling like a fool while everyone just stared at him. "Truth or dare?" His eyes flickered to Kris, full of sin. Kris's mouth went dry as he answered, feeling brave.

"Dare." A smile crept onto his face beyond his control. Everyone went silent while Flower thought, their collective breath hitching as he spoke.

"I dare you," he said in a sing-song voice, "to give me a hickey right here." He pointed to the place where his neck met his shoulders, smirking at Kris. Without hesitation, Kris unzipped Marc's sweatshirt and pushed it off, pulling the fabric of his t-shirt out of the way of his skin with strong but gentle fingers. Sid and Geno just stared in wonder as Neal was yelling words of encouragement. Kris licked the skin at the nape of Marc's neck before letting his teeth sink into it. Feeling Marc melt underneath him and bracing a hand on the opposite shoulder, Kris left open mouth kisses on his neck before coming back to suck lightly on his teeth marks. Flower let out a small, involuntary moan as Kris sucked harder, almost feeling the bruise starting to form under his pressure. 

"Mon Dieu, Tanger" he muttered and Kris was suddenly aware of the fact that the other man, who's neck he was sucking on, was hard beneath him. Giving the spot one last swipe with his tongue, Kris pulled off slowly. Neal was in the middle of a standing ovation and Sid was speechless, shifting in his seat. Geno, on the other hand, was trying determinately to poke the red, swollen circle on Flower's neck without much success. In an attempt to shift the focus away from Flower, who was desperately trying to cross his legs, Kris turned to look at Geno.

"Truth or dare?" He tried not to sound frantic, but his voice was filled with urgency. 

"Truth." He pried his eyes away from Flower's neck long enough to make eye contact with Kris as he answered. 

"Okay," Kris took a minute to think before looking back up at him, licking his lips as he spoke. "Who do you think is sexier, Nealer or Sid?" He cocked his head slightly to the left to indicate where they were sitting Geno's face dropped, a pale pink spreading over the apples of his cheek and along his cheekbone. 

"I, uh," he looked over at the pair, neither one of them really doing much but looking back. "Sid." Geno's voice was solid as he answered. "Sid is most sexy person ever." He was smiling as he spoke, but something in his voice was much more serious than his face. 

"Geno! I'm hurt…" James pantomimed being stabbed in the chest and slouched again the window in laughter. Sid, on the other hand, was just staring at him. 

"Did, do you really mean that?" He had leaned over the aisle and was whispering to Geno, who just smiled back.

"Maybe." He winked and then sat upright. "My turn!" He squinted, peering at everyone individually before deciding. "Flower, truth or dare?" 

Marc swallowed before speaking. "Truth." Geno frowned slightly eyeing Flower up and down before finally deciding on what to ask.

"You have boner right now?" He laughed as he asked. Flower chewed lightly on his lower lip.

"Yeah. So? My dick doesn't know Kris is a dude!" Everyone erupted in laughter, including Kris. Geno smirked, letting Flower continue. "Sid, truth or dare?" He was waggling his eyebrows as he asked. 

"Fine. Dare." Kris turned to look at him, asking with his eyes if he'd completely lost his mind. 

"I dare you to give Geno a lap dance." Flower smirked.

"I, I don't even know how…" Sid didn't seem resistant so much as confused and flustered. 

"It's actually really easy," Kris started. "You just kind of straddle them and like, just go for it. Its only awkward if you make it." 

"You have experience with this Tanger? You holding out on us over there?" Neal was cracking up as he spoke. Kris just shrugged and smiled. 

"You'll never know" James pushed Sid out of his seat as he rolled his eyes at Kris's answer.

"Hey, hey I'm going." Sid was now in the aisle between the seats, looking at Geno. "Is it okay?" Geno nodded, a huge grin plastered on his face. Sid slowly tossed one leg over Geno's wide thighs, bracing his knees on either side of the seat and his arms on Geno's shoulders, his own strong thighs holding him just above Geno's lap. Awkwardly, he started rotating his hips and grinding into Geno. The taller man answered by running his hand down from Sid's shoulders to his hips, moaning lightly. Kris, James and Marc just watched in wonder as Sid really got into it, tossing his head back and pressing into Geno, running his hands through his hair. Letting his hands drop, Geno grabbed a generous handful of Sid's ass and bucked his hips upward. Sid dropped his head back down, staring into Geno's eyes and licking his lips.

"…And we'll stop it there before this turns into something we can't handle." Neal was blushing slightly as he spoke. Sid blushed even deeper as he picked himself up off of Geno and sat in the seat next to him. Running a hand through his hair, he exhaled. Geno smiled and patted his knee.

"Was good for first time Sid." He smiled as Sid just stared at him with the dumbest expression on his face.

"Tanger?" He had turned around in the seat, peering over the back of it at Kris. He rolled his eyes, knowing this wasn't going to end well either way.

"Dare." He licked his lips as he waited for Sid to speak.

"Striptease." The word rolled off of his tongue as he watched Kris's face.

"Jesus christ Sid I'm not going to get naked on a plane with our entire team and coaching staff are you stupid?" His voice was walking the line between calm and frantic as his words started to run together.

"Fine, fine. Just your shirt then." Kris rolled his eyes but slid forward in his seat. "You need music?" Sid was grinning like an idiot, but Neal had already started some horrid rendition of club music. Trying not to laugh he unbuttoned the first few buttons, his fingers only shaking slightly. He licked his lips and shimmied his shoulders, letting the top of his shirt fall over them and revealing broad, toned expanses of skin. Standing up but keeping low as to avoid suspicion, he rotated his hips as he undid the last buttons and let the shirt fall off, tossing his head back as it fell. All eyes were on him as Flower reached over and stroked Kris's firm chest, muscles rippling as he finished his dance by running his hands down his side, letting them dip into his pants and push them down just enough to flash some hipbone. He sat down, a little breathless and covered in a glossy sheen of sweat. 

"Okay, so," Kris was running a hand through his hair. "Neal?" He quirked an eyebrow over at him. 

"You guys are complete freaks and I am not about to get in on that. Truth." He smiled as he spoke.

"You ever gotten another guy off?" Everyone stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Christ you all look like a bunch of teenagers waiting to see a pair of tits for the first time. But yeah, I have." He shrugged and dusted an imaginary piece of lint off of his shirt. 

"Wait, seriously?" Sid was leaning over Geno's lap as he spoke. 

"Yeah, juniors. We traded hand jobs, it wasn't a big deal or anything. Anyway, Flower, truth or dare?" Flower had to close his mouth and snap back to reality before answering. 

"Dare." James's eyes flicked from Marc to Kris and back. 

"I dare you to get Kris off." Geno's mouth dropped and Sid let out an indignant squawk. Marc just stared at him.

"Like right here?" His eyes flicked to the front of the plane; pretty much everyone was still asleep or too busy to notice them. And, to be fair, they hadn't noticed anything thus far. 

"Can you be quiet?" James was looking at Kris who just swallowed and nodded. "Then yeah." Geno and Sid turned around in their seats, peering over the back so they could see. James laced his fingers together and propped them on his knees, lowering his head into them in anticipation. 

"You okay?" Marc asked, leaning in towards Kris.

"Yeah" he answered breathlessly, already half-hard in his pants and still shirtless. Marc leaned in and pressed his lips to Kris's, letting his hand trail across the bare skin of his chest, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Slowly, Marc let his mouth drop to Kris's jaw and left a trail of open mouthed kissed down his neck, nipping with his teeth occasionally and licking imaginary patterns onto the sensitive skin. Letting out a soft moan Kris grabbed the armrest of the chair, knuckles turning white as Marc slowly mouthed over Kris's nipple, flicking it with his tongue. He let both of his hands streak down Kris's shirtless torso before starting to unbutton his pants, running a hand lightly over the bulge in the fabric. Staring into Kris's eyes Marc licked his lips and dropped his head to the line of Kris's pants, letting Kris lift his hips so his pants could be pushed past the swell of his ass. 

Marc slowly mouth at the outline of Kris's cock in his boxer briefs before pinning his hips down and dragging the material off with his teeth. "Merde, Marc," Kris hissed through gritted teeth as Marc licked a stripe up the underside of Kris's length. Gently, Marc rolled his tongue around the head before taking it into his mouth. Kris ran one hand through Marc's hair, grabbing a fistful of it as Marc took the his length into his mouth and bobbing at a steady pace. His other hand was busy as he bit his knuckle hard, trying to stifle the moans threatening to spill over his lips. Kris felt his eyes roll back in his head as he strained against the want, the need to buck into Marc's mouth. Marc pulled off for a beat, working Kris with his hands, before taking his entire length into his mouth in one motion. He sucked lightly, cupping Kris's balls. "Fuck, Flower, I'm gonna," was all he could muster before he came hard into Marc's mouth, whole swallowed around him and licked him clean, sitting back up in his own seat. 

"Ta-da motherfuckers!" He said triumphantly as Kris sat there limp, trying to put his pants back on all the way. Everyone just stared at them, trying to wrap their minds around what they had just watched. Kris had just managed to get his shirt buttoned when the fasten seat belts sign came on and the pilot announced that they were beginning their descent into Los Angeles. 

~

"Dude, I still can't believe you did that." Neal was grabbing his suitcase from the compartment under the bus as they arrived at the hotel. 

"I can't believe you doubted me." Flower smiled, and then turned to Kris. "And I can't believe you left me hanging" he whispered to him. The hair on the back of Kris's neck stood on end as he hip-checked into Flower.

"Night's not over yet" he winked, falling slightly out of step. While he was following Marc to his room, he noticed Sid standing close to Geno, slipping his room key into Geno's back pocket before whispering into his ear. Guess I'm not the only one getting lucky tonight, he thought as the elevator doors closed.


End file.
